


Fine Lines #5: Kali’s Behest

by AYangThang



Series: Fine Lines [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Sexual Content, Unprotected Lesbian Sex, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: While Winter and Weiss are away in Atlas, Yang stays with Kali. The two bond, speaking of both the playgroup and life in general. Kali admits there is more to her bond with Yang than meets the eye, and sexy times are shared.
Relationships: Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladona/Yang Xiao Long (mentioned), Kali Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Mention of Kali Belladonna/Ghira Belladonna
Series: Fine Lines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Fine Lines #5: Kali’s Behest

Yang woke up feeling out of place and out of sorts. A common feeling when she woke up in a home that wasn’t her own. The large bed had plenty of room, dwarfing her in a pool of silk sheets. Beside her, Kali was already awake and eyeing the newspaper. The woman was older but Yang didn’t mind. Kali still had her figure, age not taking the toll one might expect it too. She was shapely too, soft curves and gentle lines.

Her robe rested on her shoulders, but covered nothing at it simply hung there, framing breasts in the perfect sea of black and gold patterns.

“Morning.” She said quietly, folding the paper and setting it off to the side. “It’s early, you don’t have to wake up yet.”

“This is sleeping in for me.” Yang said, glancing over to the clock. It was already seven in the morning. The sun was drifting into the windows, a sign that under any normal circumstance, she would have overslept. She felt lost. There were no protocols, no schedules to be kept. Just Kali to please, and little else to concern herself over. She should do some training eventually, but even that could come at her own whim. Yang wasn’t used to that.

Staying with Kali felt like an extended vacation, but there was much less of the usual stability to go along with it.

Kali noticed this, knew to expect it. Winter ran a tight household, and demanded a great deal more out of Yang as a result. A task would give Yang something to do. A way to feel useful. She picked up her teacup that she had only poured half-full to begin with deliberately. Now it was gone, and with a small lick of her lips she passed Yang the cup. “I would like some more tea, dear.”

“Ok, sure.” Yang said, taking the cup with gratitude. She climbed out of bed and set it off to the side for a moment. First, she needed to search for her lost underwear. The soft sound of Kali clearing her throat got her attention. The expectant gaze was already burning hot. Yang sucked in a breath. It was easy to forget that the woman had a massive libido, and one that wasn’t easily satiated. “Uh… I can’t find my underwear.”

“You won’t need them for the time being.” Kai told her. “I want you to be accessible to me at all times, you’ll find your robe hanging in the usual location.”

She’d taken them…

Again…

And likely hid them someplace…

Again…

She wasn’t just Yang Xiao Long the women’s heavy weight champion boxer, not while on full display. She was a willing attendant, a sexual servant, offering herself openly to give Kali service. Willing and eager to please her at a moment’s notice. Kali wouldn’t order her around, would never expect the incredibly high standards that Winter or Weiss demanded. Ghira was the disciplinarian, the one who kept a tight leash in play, but he was out of town.

It was just the two of them, and Kali was different. All she expected was that her desires be met. That at a moment’s notice, Yang would rise to the occasion and offer her the pleasure she sought. Her willingness would be vastly rewarded. Still, the implication was clear as day between them.

Winter would be receiving updates on Yang’s condition. She would hear of any disobedience just as much as she would hear of Yang’s good deeds. Kali was the one in charge right now, and Winter would want her to abide by that. First thing was first, figure out what the protocol for the day was.

“Um, so… what’s the protocol?”

“There is none for now.” Kali said softly. “It’s just us here, and I’ve been informed that you’re to enter the boxing ring soon. I thought it would be best if we keep things relaxing for the both of us. No names, no titles, no hierarchy. Just the two of us enjoying one another. Mind you, that could change if Sienna finds her way over. Ghira informed me that she may come around seeking some entertainment, and if she does, I’m expected to thoroughly indulge her.”

“So I should expect an immediate shift in protocol of if she comes by, got it.” Yang grinned, opening the closet door to find her robe hanging up on the back of it. She slipped it on, but didn’t bother to tie the sash as she stepped back out. She wanted Kali to look. “Think she’ll go all in?”

“That’s very likely.” Kali said with a soft purr in her voice. “I’ve planned for that if so, your aftercare kit is resting beside mine in the guest room, along with Winter’s rulebook and your limits sheet.”

“Toys?”

“Winter was sure to include a small personal toy box of your favorites, but mine are also on offer should you desire.” Kali told her. “I clean them thoroughly after every play session you know, though you’re free to do so again if you’re in doubt.”

“Nah, its fine.” Yang said, grabbing the empty mug. “I think I’ve only got three or four dental dams in my kit though. Depending on what Sienna wants to get up to, we might have to buy more. You, Glynda, and Pyrrha are still the only other people I’m allowed to fuck without a barrier. You’re the only ones Winter and Weiss both completely trust when it comes to stuff like that.”

“I’m stocked with dental dams and condoms for the toys if Sienna comes by.” Kali replied. “For just the two of us, I’d rather we go without.”

“Yeah, that’s great by me. I’ll be right back with the tea.”

* * *

Once Kali had been given a freshly made pot of tea, Yang ran the bath and slipped into the hot water. She examined a few bruises on her arms that were acquired from her boxing training. They had faded in color, healing nicely. Soon they’d be gone, and Yang took a small comfort in that. The same could not be said for the bite marks on her thighs, a gift from Winter before her departure. Those would linger, thankfully easy to hide beneath her boxing uniform.

She could get away with impact play on most areas on her body. Bruising was common in her line of work, and often happened by nature. Adding impact play to the list of reasons why she might have a bruise wasn’t of any consequence. No one thought anything of them, they’d have no reason to. Boxing was a rough contact sport, and even training left behind traces.

She washed up and prepared her body, cleaning up the small landing strip of pubic hair that she kept carefully groomed. When she made love to Weiss, rare as it was, she always wanted her to be completely shaven. The most of the others in their playgroup weren’t as finicky about the appearance of a tight, willing pussy waiting to be fucked raw.

Yang shivered at that. She had even let it grow out a little. While rough hair pulling on her head was a firm line drawn and never to be crossed, a little roughness below the belt was a discovery that Yang had only recently found out she liked. Especially when Kali extended her claws, running them down that thin strip of pubic hair like a map. Each time she did, it was a promise she kept. Yang licked her lips as her core clenched at the thought. Kali gave as good as she got, and knowing that quickened her breath as she splashed her face in the warm water to ground herself.

Once her bath was complete, she made her way back into the bedroom in little more than a towel, Kali’s already nude form in full view. A thin metal vibrator in hand was running in gentle circles over her clit as it buzzed softly. The woman turned it off with a click of the button, already wet and waiting…

And Yang wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.

“How do you want me?” Yang asked, quick, blunt, and to the point. With Kali there was no need to pretend this was anything more than what it was. The woman had already prepared herself.

“Eat me.” Kali purred quietly, eyes glazed over as she glared at the towel as though it was some sort of immeasurable sin. She spread her leg wide, bucking her hips to give Yang the perfect view of the woman she was about to service.

Yang lost the towel, tossing it to the floor without a second thought. She crawled into the bed, hands gliding over those smooth legs and resting atop Kali’s hips. She dove in without hesitancy, a long lick to those soft womanly folds causing a sigh in pleasure. Every action counted, and her mind sunk into her task. With the taste of the woman on her lips, she became well acquainted with the pattern Kali liked best.

A mix of long soothing strokes with the flat of her tongue cooled the fire burning in the woman’s core. The sharp flicks to her clit that started soon after ignited it once more.

Yang focused entirely on her task, guide by the hands that slipped into her hair, and the murmured praise she’d been given for a job done right. Kali’s hips followed her movements, and Yang used to strength to keep them in place when a soft groan left Kali’s lips. The first orgasm crashed over Kali like a wave, and she could do no more than cry out as the pleasure flowed through her.

Yang was gentle then, receding back to gentle strokes, to carry Kali through her pleasure and cleaning those soft, slick folds of womanhood. Her eyes slipped shut again as she listened to the melodic sounds of a woman in the throes of passion, a sound Yang would never tire of. Finally she pulled away, licking her lips and using the back of her hand to wipe away the essence that had gathered on her chin.

“That’s good Yang.” Kali breathed when her mouth found the words to form somewhat coherent speech. “So good.”

“Glad to be of service.” Yang shrugged, eyes still glued to that tempting form that reclined into the pillows. “Round two?”

Kali made a sound as if to think, but she shook her head for the moment. “I just wanted to take the edge off. We should have something to eat before we get too hot and heavy. Come lay with me for a bit first, though…”

* * *

Yang liked staying with Ghira and Kali. In all honesty, it felt a little strange that Ghira wasn’t there with them. The Belladonna’s had a big yard and a reasonably sized garden to go along with it. Kali didn’t brag about it, but she had a green thumb and she was an amazing cook. The two skills coming naturally to her. Yang couldn't keep a plant alive to save her own soul, and always envied the way Kali could grow vegetables and flowers so easily.

Together, the two of them took lunch out in the warm sunlight after dealing with the household chores. With the laundry on the line to dry it was the perfect opportunity to relax. Kali was fun to be with, a breath of fresh air that the confines of stricter protocol didn’t allow for. Kali has asked about it, claiming Yang to be a free spirit, and that was true. Yang wouldn't even try to deny it. She liked doing what she wanted, when she wanted, with little regard to anything else. She had even lived that way for a while...

Ultimately, Yang learned the hard way that such a life was rather empty.

She chewed on her sandwich, pleased she didn’t have to make it herself. She looked to those amber eyes full of wisdom, and found the same thing she always tended to see. Kali lacked almost anything that might resemble a hard edge, she was a caring person, more than most of the people Yang knew.

“I think I just need it.” Yang said softly, enjoying the way that Kali’s fingers drew small patterns on her knee. Affectionate as always, curious, and only slightly reserved. “Winter keeps me in line, helps control me. She’ll do and say things to me that Weiss wouldn’t, and when Winter does, I know she’s looking out for my best interest. Sometimes, I'm not really good at doing that myself.”

"Given your profession, I should think not." Kali agreed. "Boxing is quite dangerous." 

"Yeah, you're right that it can be. It's fun though." Yang knew that she was an extreme person in almost every way. Winter channeled that aspect of her personality, gave it meaning. "I settled down a little, but before Winter and Weiss gave me something more to focus on in my life, I was really reckless."

“And what about me then?” Kali asked. “I know you enjoy our time together, but I see the way you look at me. I know it isn’t just lust.”

“You’re really important to me, if that’s what you’re asking…” Yang said, the fact coming more easily to her than she thought it ever would. She valued that. She could speak her mind and Kali wouldn’t be hurt. She wouldn’t take offense. They had a significant bond, everyone in the play group did in one way or another. Weiss was her lover, the woman she saw her long term future with. Winter slipped easily into that package as her dominant figure, taking on a role in her life that Weiss simply couldn’t. They were a family, and Yang knew that would be her future…

She would marry Weiss one day…

But Kali had asked a question. Where did she fit in Yang’s grand plan? What piece of the puzzle did she fill? It was a question Yang had never thought to ask herself, so she didn’t have an answer. They weren’t just sexual playmates. Blake was one of her best friends turned sister-in-law. In that way, Kali wasn’t so far removed from Yang’s life to simply be called a flight of fancy. She was family now too, if only in an extended way. Yang couldn’t diminish that.

“There’s something here, but I don’t know what it is. I’ve never exactly been good at labels.” Yang said then, the final bite of her sandwich slipping passed her lips. She wanted to give a better answer, something more significant. “Coco and Cinder are definitely just people I play with on occasion. I like them as friends, but Coco has her hands full with her relationships already. Cinder and I are pretty close, but we’d never really be able to be together. Glynda’s just… she’s always there… and she’s got no problem keeping my ass in line when Winter isn’t able to. She gets a huge kick out of high protocol formalized play, and she’s certainly the second best dommie in my life…but you… you’re different.”

“That’s a given.” Kali laughed, the group’s resident switch had quite happily found herself under Glynda command more than once.

“No... I mean…” Yang trailed off, lilac eyes looking up at the puffy clouds with a sigh. “You’re really different.”

“It is because I’m gentle with you? “Kali wondered then. “That I have so few expectations? I know Winter can be quite strict when she wants to be.”

“It’s…” Yang shrugged, she focused on those small circles. The way Kali’s hand trailed along her skin. How wonderful it felt. “So there’s a lot of things, I guess… The sex is great, with you and with Ghira. Then I guess it’s the fact that we’re all one big family… just a sloppy one with a lot of weird stuff going on. When I stop to think about it, everything comes down to the fact that you’re just you… and Ghira is just Ghira… and it works. Plus you do things with me that Winter wouldn’t ever do.”

“Is that so?” Kali asked with a tiny smirk. Her hand trailed deeper, towards the apex her Yang’s legs. “What things would she never do that I seem to do with you?”

“The way you talk to me. The way we cook and clean together. Even just the way we hang out.” Yang said, licking her lips and spreading her legs a little to grant Kali better access. “The power exchange is different or not even there at all. Don't get me wrong, what I have with Winter is awesome, but it's not like you and me..."

"How so?"

" I can always talk to her, always say what I’m feeling. That’s not a problem, but the power exchange is always there at least a little. Winter keeps protocol, we never have an off day.”

“Even if you’re ill, or when you’re injured?” Kali asked.

“Especially when I’m like that, because she knows I’m an idiot sometimes.” Yang nodded. “She’s the queen bee, head of the house. So even when there’s low protocol, there’s still protocol. She wants a relationship with some level of power exchange. Weiss could take it or leave it, but Winter can't. She has to have some level of control.”

“I see.” Kali nodded. “That does make sense.”

“We’re not like that, you and me. It feels more intimate in a way, I guess… More normal, if normal is even really a thing… I hope that makes sense.”

“It does.” Kali said softly, considering that. A thought came to her then, that perhaps she wasn’t living up to what Yang needed in Winter’s occasional absence. “Would you like me to begin taking a firmer hand with you? Is that something you need?”

“Now that’s the question of the century, isn’t it?” Yang laughed, looking around, the beautiful day hitting the flowers just right. “That’s another thing I’m not sure about. I really don’t know. It’s hard to say, because this has always felt different to me. You, Ghira, and me together. It feel way more domestic. It’s kind of like what I have with Weiss. Just with way more sex and you don’t expect me to do all the cooking.” It certainly felt that way now. The way Kali looked at her, the way she teased.

“Weiss doesn’t cook?” Kali asked, mildly surprised.

“A little, if you like scrambled eggs and ramen noodles. I love Weiss, I mean it, but if you want an egg sunny side up, I’ve got bad news for you. I keep a lot of things stocked in the freezer so she can just pull something out and heat it up if I’m not around.”

“Mmm, and Winter?”

“Winter can cook, but let’s be honest, she really hates it. I mean just asking her to warm up her own dinner really pisses her off. Whenever I can’t cook, they just order out. It saves us all the headache… I get it, though. They’ve both got so much other crap to deal with that I just don’t. Even when I’m training hardcore for the tournaments, I have way more time on my hands than they do.”

“I could easily teach Weiss, if only she would ask.” Kali said with a soft smile. “I can’t imagine it would be any more difficult than teaching Blake.”

“Nah, it’s just the way it is at our house.” Yang said, taking a small bit of pride at that. “We all contribute in our own ways, and mine is to do all the household chores. I don’t contribute to any of the bills or anything like that. They refuse to take any of my prize money, so my contribution is to cook and clean. Besides, the way Ruby tells it, you two never let Blake into the kitchen either.”

“That is different, dear.” Kali said teasingly. “The kitchen is our domain. Whenever I let Ghira into the kitchen he tends to become very distracting. I’ve burned several meals due to his wandering hands. We finally agreed if he liked his meals done properly, he’d keep out of my way. Blake stays out for much the same reason in regards to Ruby, although it’s more out of fear than anything else.”

Yang raised an eyebrow, shock on her face. “Wait, really? What did my best friend do to piss Ruby off so much? I can’t really think of what would make her that angry.”

“It was last year, a rainy day in fall. Ruby was in low spirits and started baking. Blake was attempting to cheer her up, but it seemed to have backfired. Apparently things were going well until a double batch of cookies burned, and Ruby started crying over them. Blake hasn’t distracted Ruby in the kitchen since.”

“Oh shit… Yeah, Summer’s recipe…” Yang cringed, so few things were as important to Ruby as that. It was one of the few vivid memories she had of her mom, and she clung onto it dearly. “She does a lot of baking on the week of mom’s death, more than any other time. If the cookies burned then, that would do it…”

“It certainly did.” Kali agreed. “Ghira and I were out when it happened, but when we came home Blake was sleeping on the couch. It’s the only time in their two years of marriage that Blake was ever kicked out of their bedroom.” Kali remembered that night well enough, and the morning after. Her daughter making a fool out of herself in hopes to get back into Ruby’s good graces. Pointless in the grand scheme, Ruby had already cooled off by then. Still, it was nice to see the two of the work out their troubles. “It’s better that way, though. It’s good for the two of them to have a place away from each other. Blake and her father have the study, we have the kitchen. It works well.”

Yang nodded, a thought coming to her. In a small way, it was something of a euphony. In another, it was a routine she hadn’t actually notice until right then. “See, this is what I mean by it feels different with us. It feels like, if I wanted out of the BDSM lifestyle, you’d still want to be with me. That you’d be fine with straight up vanilla sex, and you’d still welcome me into your bed either way. It feels that way with Ghira, too. Like, we don't have to have the kink involved... the only other person I feel that way with is Weiss.”

“You’d be right about that…”

“I would?”

“Certainly.” Kali affirmed gently. “That’s because BDSM is simply icing on the cake for us. While it’s true that when Ghira’s in that mood he certainly likes things his way, but more often than not we have what might be considered a normal marriage.”

“He really likes to use his claws and teeth…”

“Normal by Faunus standards, I suppose I should say.” Kali told her with a small shrug. “We’ve been together so long that we wanted to spice things up to keep the sexual side of our romance flowing strong. However, it’s also true that we don’t need it in our lives to have a healthy relationship. Of course, you’re the only other woman he’s ever had penetrative sex with during our marriage.”

“Wait, really?!”

“Yes…” Kali shrugged then. “Although we play with the others often enough, we keep it strictly oral for a reason. I thought you knew.”

“Well… Uh… No… Not really.” Yang blinked owlishly, still trying to fathom that. She felt like an idiot. She truly hadn’t noticed. “I mean, I thought maybe… Ya know, I don’t know what I thought…”

“I think you often forget that Ghira is a Faunus male, Yang. A large one at that, in all dimensions. We didn’t make the decision to take you to our bed lightly. We gave it a lot of thought. We had to find the right person.” Kali laughed as the flustered young woman in front of her twitched she edged closer.

“I’ve seen what he does to Glynda when he’s managed to get his claws into her…” Yang said dryly. Glynda never submitted to other women, but sometimes, when the mood was right, she’d let Ghira or Yatsuhashi have at her. Rare as it was, it was always something of a treat. A spectacle within the playgroup, seeing the normally commanding woman yielding to someone able to take her down a notch or two. It wasn’t every day Glynda was down on her knees with a dick in her mouth. “It’s hard to believe you guys have never taken it into the bedroom outside of the group.”

“Glynda’s a very attractive woman, but her lifestyle doesn’t mesh well with ours outside of BDSM play. It stays strictly oral for that reason.” Kali said. “Your lifestyle is far more fluid in nature, you’re more apt to go with the flow, something Glynda isn’t often inclined to do.”

“I guess…”

“It occurs to me there’s a lot you don’t know about my husband.” Kali said, amusement slipping into her tone. “We are Faunus, so much as you don’t see the differences between us and humans like yourself, the differences are there in spades. He can be very gentle, often he is. However, there are times he chooses not to be. A man his size, with that much raw power would be intimidating. For some women very painful. You’re not intimidated. You’re robust enough that he doesn’t have to hold back. Often you ask for more, and you’re fit and active enough to outpace him. ”

“I’m not sure about that. I’m usually the one that taps out first, not him…”

“He’s a male, he postures with the best of them. He can keep up the act for a few nights, sure, but your stamina would outlast his in the long run. You’re a challenge in that way, he likes that.”

“He’s so huge though, like where the hell’s the lube kind of huge…” Yang said, rolling her eyes. Just thinking about it made her core clench. She always needed a moment to get used to his size when she took him at his full length. Large and thick was a hell of a combination. “I’m mean, Yatsuhashi’s hardcore too, but I can take him if I’m wet enough. I can be sopping, but Ghira still wrecks me.”

“You play primarily with lesbians, and bisexuals. That would by why. None of their toys quite match what he carries naturally.” Kali said with a small laugh. “If you two were more regularly involved, you wouldn’t tighten up quite as much on him as you do.”

“Fuck me…” Yang hissed out under her breath, the implications setting her mind spinning.

“Gladly...”

“That wasn’t a literal statement. You don’t actually have to.”

“I want to…”

“Out here?”

“Why waste a beautiful day?”

"Good point."

“Hmm, you know, if you weren’t so invested with Winter and Weiss we would have taken you for ourselves.” Kali told her softly, removing herself from her chair to slide down onto the soft grass beneath them. Her hands stroked Yang’s thighs, sliding the soft cloth of the robe to each side to expose the woman in front of her. “You’ve said it before, that you want to be a mother one day. You talk about it more than you think…”

“I do?”

“You do. We’ve been listening, Yang. You would make a fine mother to Ghira’s offspring. That’s why we chose you.”

“But I’m on the pill…” Yang breathed as Kali ran her fingers along the landing strip, a shock of hair not that much darker from the golden blond upon her head. “And he’s always got a rubber on when we have sex.”

“Accidents happen.” Kali murmured gently. “Condoms break, pills fail, there’s always a chance no matter how small. As I said, he’s a male. It’s his instinct, right down to his core. He would never penetrate woman that he didn’t deem worthy of having his babies. He’s too much proud to bed a queen he wouldn’t breed.”

“I’m no queen...” Yang laughed shakily then. “Winter’s my Queen. As for me? I’m just me.”

“Did you know, Yang?” Kali wondered then, her curious fingers trailing along that soft public hair, dipping just low enough to brush at Yang’s peeking clit before trailing back up. “That’s what you call a pregnant female cat about to give birth, or one that is caring for a litter. They’re known as queens. It’s also what cat Faunus women are often called by then men seeking after us. They call us queens because they intend to breed us, claiming us, filling us with their seed. There is no greater pleasure for a man like Ghira than seeing a pregnant belly and knowing he’s the one that put the child there.”

“I didn’t know…” Yang admitted swallowing hard.

“Did you also know that he was never more randy than when I was an active mother?” Kali wondered then, dipping forward to give that cute little clit a kiss. Hot breath gusting over it a moment later as she spoke again. “Did you know that?” She asked, a soft lick to that tender bundle of nerves causing the blonde to shiver violently. “He was hard for me almost every night back then. He was so proud of me, so aroused by the fact that I was the mother of his child. It was only after we had an empty nest that our regular lovemaking began to dwindle a little. That we needed to broaden our horizons.”

“Oh god…”

“It’s true.” Kali smirked. “We wanted many children, but I had a hard pregnancy with Blake. We decided it was best not to try for more. I had my ovaries taken out after she was born. I can’t have any more children. I was worried about the scar, but he found that sexy too. Told me so more often than not. I can’t give him any more children, but you…” Her hands slid up, to the angular V-cut in Yang’s toned abs. Her womb concealed beneath all of that powerful muscle. “You can. Nothing turns him on more than that. That it’s possible if only you’d ask. He’s willing to sire your offspring one day, hopeful for it.”

“Kali, please…” Yang said, breathing heavily.

“Does it turn you on, Yang? It sure looks like it does…”

“Orgasm denial is hot and all, but I’m really dripping here…”

“I can see that, and what a beautiful sight it is. I might leave you this way, wet and glistening. We could even take a photo for posterity, and wouldn’t Ghira just love that? We could send it to Winter too, let her see how worked up you’ve gotten.”

“You’re not that mean…”

Another little lick, and Yang bucked into it. She couldn’t help it, her hips had a mind of their own. Kali grinned up at her playfully. “Pity, it would be such a beautiful photo…”

Kali leaned down then, placing another soft kiss to those drenched lower lips. Her tongue finally fully working over that sensitive flesh, just like Yang wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently started creating content with a long time friend of mine. Together we're known as "The Demented Ferrets". We have all sorts of content being prepped. We stream on Twitch, and now we have a YouTube channel.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FerretsDemented  
> Our Blog: https://dementedferrets.com/
> 
> If you want to watch us make fools of ourselves on Twitch you can do that here: https://www.twitch.tv/the_demented_ferrets
> 
> Tuesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Wednesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
> Saturdays: 12:00 PM - 3:00 PM (GMT)
> 
> If you want to see our YouTube content, you can do that here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC57x2Xu2IXCbqyZIhxMJ7kA


End file.
